tibaeriathelivingworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cavalier
Alignment: Any. Hit Dice: d10 Class Skills The cavalier’s class skills are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features The following are the class features of the cavalier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Cavaliers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, light, and medium) and with shields (except tower shields). Challenge (Ex) Once per day, a cavalier can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the cavalier chooses one target within sight to challenge. The cavalier’s melee attacks deal extra damage whenever the attacks are made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the cavalier’s level. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the cavalier’s concentration. The cavalier takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious or until the combat ends. Each cavalier’s challenge also includes another effect which is listed in the section describing the cavalier’s order. Squire (Ex) A cavalier gains the service of a loyal squire who accompanies him everywhere he goes. The squire does mundane tasks such as cleaning and shining the cavalier’s armor, feeding and taking care of his mount, and preparing the cavalier’s meals. This squire maintains a respectful distance from the cavalier at all times (and is therefore not in danger during combat, nor does he participate in combat). The squire also assists the cavalier in donning his armor which reduces the time required by half. If the cavalier drops anything, the squire picks it up for him and gives it to him after battle. Order (Ex) At 1st level, a cavalier must pledge himself to a specific order. Members of these orders are not necessarily bound together, but some organizations do exist that are comprised of cavaliers that all belong to one specific order. The order grants the cavalier a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts that the cavalier must follow. A cavalier cannot change his order without undertaking a lengthy process to dedicate himself to a new cause. When this choice is made, he immediately loses all of the benefits from his old order. He must then follow the edicts of his new order for one entire level without gaining any benefits from that order. Once accomplished, he gains all of the bonuses from his new order. The following orders can be chosen by both cavaliers and samurai. Cavalier Orders ' ' Order of the Clear Sky Order of the Hell Knights Order of the Hidden Bamboo Order of the Golden Phalanx Order of the Kaiju Order of the Midnight Sun Order of the Moonlit Rams Order of the Sorrowlich Order of the Tower Order of the Winterwolf' ' Tactician (Ex) At 1st level, a cavalier receives a teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. As a standard action, the cavalier can grant this feat to all allies within 30 feet who can see and hear him. Allies retain the use of this bonus feat for 3 rounds plus 1 round for every two levels the cavalier possesses. Allies do not need to meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. The cavalier can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels thereafter. Unavoidable Charge (Ex) At 3rd level, a cavalier learns to make more accurate charge attacks. The cavalier receives a +3 bonus on melee attack rolls on a charge (instead of the normal +2). In addition, the cavalier suffers a -1 penalty to his AC after making a charge attack (instead of the normal -2). At 10th level, this bonus increases to +4 on melee attack rolls on a charge , and the cavalier does not suffer a penalty to his AC after making a charge attack. Deadly Charge (Ex) At 4th level, a cavalier learns to learns to wield his weapons in such a way as to maximize damage while charging by aiming for vital or exposed areas of his enemies. Whenever a cavalier makes a charge, his attack deals an additional 1d8 precision damage (1d6 for small cavaliers). This damage is not multiplied on a critical hit. Foes with uncanny dodge or who are immune to precision damage are immune to this ability. At 8th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, this bonus increases by an additional damage die. Banner (Ex) At 5th level, a cavalier’s banner becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. As long as the cavalier’s banner is clearly visible, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. At 10th level, and every five levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1. The banner must be at least medium size or larger and must be carried in at least 1 hand by the cavalier or planted in the ground (as a swift action) to function. The banner may be attached to a polearm, but it does not function during any round in which the cavalier attacks with it. Voice of Authority (Su) At 5th level, a cavalier learns to ignore distractions and shout out orders that can be heard clearly over the din of battle. Whenever the cavalier would make a will save against a sonic effect, he makes a fortitude save instead. Additionally, the cavalier can use his voice of authority to bolster his allies in battle for a number of rounds equal to 3 plus his charisma modifier. This functions like bardic performance (audible). Using the voice of authority is a standard action, but it can be maintained each round as a free action. The cavalier can use his voice of authority to create one of the two following effects: Warcry: The cavalier can counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components.) Each round, he makes a warcry check equal to d20+ his cavalier level + his charisma modifier. Any creature within 30 feet of the cavalier (including himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the cavalier’s warcry check or its saving throw, whichever is higher. If a creature within range of the warcry is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the warcry, but it must use the cavalier’s warcry check result for the save. Warcry does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Last Stand: The cavalier can use his voice of authority to inspire his allies to keep fighting even in the face of certain defeat. He grants each ally within 30’ (including himself) 1d8+his cavalier level temporary HPs and suppresses the fatigued condition for its duration. At 8th level the temporary HPs granted increase to 2d8+his cavalier level and it also suppresses the sickened condition. At 12th level, the temporary HPs granted increase to 3d8+his cavalier level and also suppresses the shaken condition. Using last stand requires at least 4 continuous rounds of his voice of authority. Bonus Feat At 6th level, and at every six levels thereafter, a cavalier gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat feats. The cavalier must meet the prerequisites of these bonus feats. Greater Tactician (Ex) At 9th level, the cavalier receives an additional teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. The cavalier can grant this feat to his allies using the tactician ability. Using the tactician ability is a swift action. Mighty Charge (Ex) At 11th level, a cavalier learns to make devastating charge attacks. Double the threat range of any weapons wielded during a charge. This increase does not stack with other effects that increase the threat range of the weapon. In addition, the cavalier can make a free bull rush, disarm, sunder, or trip combat maneuver if his charge attack is successful. This free combat maneuver does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Demanding Challenge (Ex) At 12th level, whenever a cavalier declares a challenge, his target must pay attention to the threat he poses. As long as the target is within the threatened area of the cavalier, it takes a –2 penalty to its AC from attacks made by anyone other than the cavalier. Greater Banner (Ex) At 14th level, the cavalier’s banner becomes a rallying call to his allies. All allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and compulsion spells and effects. In addition, while his banner is displayed, the cavalier can spend a standard action to wave the banner through the air, granting all allies within 60 feet an additional saving throw against any one spell or effect that is targeting them. This save is made at the original DC. Spells and effects that do not allow saving throws are unaffected by this ability. An ally cannot benefit from this ability more than once per day. Master Tactician (Ex) At 17th level, the cavalier receives an additional teamwork feat as a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. The cavalier can grant this feat to his allies using the tactician ability. Whenever the cavalier uses the tactician ability, he grants any two teamwork feats that he knows. He can select from any of his teamwork feats, not just his bonus feats. Supreme Charge (Ex) At 20th level, whenever the cavalier makes a charge attack, he deals double the normal amount of damage (excluding precision damage). In addition, if the cavalier confirms a critical hit on a charge attack, the target is stunned for 1d4 rounds. A Will save reduces this to staggered for 1d4 rounds. The DC is equal to 10 + the cavalier’s base attack bonus. Archetypes: Pike Master Shock Trooper (coming soon) Templar Battlecarl Commander (coming soon) Winged Hussar Dragoon Drake Rider (coming soon) Varmint Wrangler Category:World Category:Custom Category:Class Category:Cavalier